Perpustakaan, Tempat Semua Berawal
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Dan sejak itu kau kenal aku, aku kenal kau. Lalu kita selalu mengambil waktu untuk bertemu. Sejak kejadian itu. Rekues oleh Defiii. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

(lagi-lagi) Mendarat di pair baru. =D Dan kali ini korbannya ShuuNao.

Mari kita mulai! Let's RnR!

* * *

**=...Perpustakaan, Tempat Semua Berawal...=**

.

**Disclaimer** : Pada akhirnya, Bleach tetap milik Tite Kubo.

.

Don't Like Don't Read...

.

_With Peace, Let's read~_

.

Jam istirahat Seireitei. Jam yang unik. Mengapa? Karena ada sebuah 'tradisi' bagi seorang lelaki dan ratusan wanita di sana. Jam dimana ratusan wanita merelakan waktu istirahatnya, hanya untuk hal yang tak berguna seperti mengejar-ngejar seorang lelaki. Jam ini juga merupakan jam dimana lelaki ini dipastikan harus menguras tenaganya untuk mengambil langkah seribu.

DRAP!

"Cih! Harus segera mencari tempat persembunyian!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Suara langkah kaki yang riuh berderap-derap. Tak lama kemudian, nampaklah ratusan gadis yang tengah mengejar-ngejar lelaki itu. Sangat histeris, dan mengerikan bagi si lelaki.

"Hisagi-kuun~!"

Mendengar hal seperti itu, lelaki itu pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sebisanya, menjauhkan diri dari amukan para gadis itu. Tenaganya yang semakin terkuras, membuatnya harus mengatur nafas sesering mungkin, dan memelankan jalannya hingga terhenti.

"Eh?" lelaki yang dikenal dengan nama Hisagi itu terhenti di sebuah tempat. "Perpustakaan?" ia bimbang untuk sesaat.

"Hisagiii-kuun~!" para gadis makin menjerit. Semakin bingung dan berciap-ciap mencari sang pangeran idola mereka.

Hisagi menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. "Ah! Yang penting selamat!" ia segera berlari masuk ke arah perpustakaan itu.

Tanpa memandang ke depan, tanpa memperhatikan arah tujuan, dengan gesitnya ia melesat menuju ke dalam tempat berbau buku itu. Tanpa kesadaran pula ia berlari menerobos masuk, hingga menabrak seseorang di depannya.

BRUAKK!

Suara akan 2 mahluk yang bertabrakan pun terdengar. Kecelakaan tak dapat lagi dihindari. Kedua manusia tersebut saling mengusap bagian kepala mereka. Sejenak, setelah suasana agak tenang, mereka saling bertatapan.

Di mata Hisagi kini—terduduk seorang gadis dengan kacamata di hadapannya. Tanpa basa basi, Hisagi pun langsung berdiri.

"Cepat sembunyikan aku!" ucap Hisagi pada gadis itu. Gadis berkacamata itu pun berdiri dan menatap heran. Masih bingung akan kejadian dadakan baru saja.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang cepat sembunyikan aku! Cepat! Cepat!" ujar Hisagi gelisah. Lawan bicaranya segera menunjuk ke sela-sela tumpukan rak buku yang agak tertutup. Tanpa basa basi, Hisagi pun langsung bersembunyi di antaranya.

"Hisagii! Kau dimana?" kerumunan gadis yang tadi berteriak histeris menjelma menjadi seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

"Hisagii~!"

Tak kunjung ada jawaban. Diam, bahkan hening tak bergeming. Mereka menoleh kian kemari, namun yang hanya bisa mereka dapati hanya sosok gadis berkacamata yang memeluk buku.

"Maaf, kau lihat Hisagi-kun?" tanya seorang dari mereka pada gadis berkacamata itu.

"Lelaki berambut ungu itu? Nampaknya tadi berlari ke arah atap." ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah atap.

"Benarkah? Arigatou!"

Mereka pun kembali berlari dengan meneriakkan nama Hisagi kembali.

Sementara itu, orang yang bersangkutan menghela nafas panjang, mengingat besarnya tenaga yang ia keluarkan untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Merasa telah aman, ia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ngeehh... perempuan memang merepotkan." katanya seraya mengusap kepalanya.

Gadis tersebut menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. "Mereka fangirlmu?"

Hisagi mendengus kesal. "Mereka adalah sekumpulan gadis yang setiap saat selalu merepotkan!" gerutunya. Yang mendengarnya hanya membetul-betulkan kacamatanya.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu." Hisagi mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, tak sampai pintu perpustakaan, segera saja ia dihadang gadis itu, seolah-olah memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Hisagi mundur satu langkah. "Oi. Permisi, aku mau lewat."

Gadis itu tersenyum getir. "Khh... tak sopan sekali. Masuk kesini bukan untuk membaca, malah menabrak seorang gadis dengan amat tidak sopannya. Tak mengucapkan terima kasih ataupun maaf pula!" ucapnya dengan menekankan bagian 'terima kasih' dan 'maaf'. Matanya menatap tajam.

"Ya, ya, arigatou. Sekarang biarkan aku keluar dari sini!"

"Tidak!" ia mempertajam matanya. "Sebelum kau menebus dosamu, kau tak kuijinkan keluar dari sini!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku! Aku mau keluar!"

"Ehem! Bisa 2 orang di sana diam?" tegur kepala perpustakaan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Mereka terhenti dan diam sejenak. Sedikit malu akan tingkah kekanakan mereka.

"Lihat! Kita jadi ditegur karenamu!" pekik Hisagi. "Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Tidak akan."

"Minggir!"

"..."

"Hei!"

"Diam! Kalau terus menerus menyuruh-nyuruhku membukakan pintu untukmu, akan kupanggil gadis-gadis itu kemari!"

Hisagi pun terdiam. Ia membenarkan kalimat gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau mau selamat? Patuhi perintahku!"

Hisagi membuang mukanya. "Baiklah ojou-sama! Apa maumu!"

Gadis itu tersenyum licik. "Saat ini, satu-satunya tempat perlindungan yang paling aman untukmu ialah tempat ini." ia membetul-betulkan kacamatanya. "Temani aku di sini. Tempat ini sepi sekali layaknya kuburan."

Hisagi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Menemanimu? Sebenarnya apa maumu? Mengenalmu saja tidak!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri kalau itu kemauanmu. Namaku Ise Nanao, seorang pelajar di kelas 3-1."

"Baiklah Ise-san. Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Perlukah aku memberitahumu? Yang perlu kau lakukan cukup mudah bukan? Hanya menemaniku... setiap jam istirahat." jawab Nanao dengan santainya. Seolah-olah tak ada beban.

"Setiap jam istirahat?"

"Perlukah aku memanggil para gadis itu kemari? Ini tempat yang paling aman untukmu bukan? Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku sudah berbaik hati menyelamatkanmu."

Hisagi nampak tak rela. Memang benar bahwa ia akan selamat dari kejaran gadis-gadis itu untuk sementara. Namun ia masih sangat berat hati menemani gadis yang ia anggap keras kepala ini.

Hisagi pun memandang Nanao. "Baiklah, selama hal ini bisa menyelamatkanku. Tapi ini hanya berlaku ketika jam istirahat saja." ia menghela nafas panjang.

Senyum simpul terbentuk di wajah Nanao. Sepertinya ia senang akan keputusan lelaki yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

Dan mungkin... inilah awal semua terjadi.

**=0000000000000=**

.

_Tsuzuku..._

.

* * *

Chap 1 ini hanya prolog. Jadi... wajarlahh kalo pendek. =w=

Seingat saia, fi-kun pernah rekues ShuuNao kan? OwO *pikun*

Tadinyaa mau buat oneshot =w=. Tapi karena saia rasa chap 1 lebih cocok buat prolog, ya sutra deehhh...

Akhir-akhir ini sedang menggilai ShuuNao. Peringkat ke2 setelah HitsuHina dalam list pair favorit saia! XD

Okeii... Mungkin bakal updetto kilat. Karna bahannya hampir slese. O.O

Review?


	2. Perpisahan, atau berlanjut?

Ahaha... tumbennya bisa updetto lebih kilat. OwO Ya sutraaa deehh... =w= Enjoyy!

.

* * *

**=...Perpustakaan, Tempat Semua Berawal...=**

.

**Disclaimer** : Pada akhirnya, Bleach tetap milik Tite Kubo.

.

**Attention~!** AU... Don't Like Don't Read...

.

_With Peace, Let's read~_

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu menyebabkan kedua mahluk yang tadinya berselisih itu semakin akrab. Entah apa yang membuat kedua mahluk ini menjadi akrab. Si kutubuku, dan di lelaki populer. Tak ada yang bisa menebak.

"Hisagi-kun, tolong ambilkan novel yang di sana." ucap Nanao. Bertingkah selayaknya majikan kepada sang _butler_.

"Baik, ojou-sama."

"Hei! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" pekik Nanao kesal. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

"Baiklah, Nanao-chan." ujar Hisagi yang membuat setitik semburat merah nampak pada kedua pipi Nanao.

"Bukan panggilan seperti itu juga!" protesnya lagi, mengingat guru yang paling ia benci juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Hisagi telah mengambil buku yang dimaksud. "Ini bukumu." ucapnya sambil memukul kecil kepala Nanao dengan buku tersebut. Nanao menggembungkan pipinya.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Nanao menduduki bangku perpustakaan, diikuti Hisagi yang segera duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Gadis berkacamata itu segera saja membuka-buka novelnya, membaca kata demi kata yang tertera.

Mereka—bila dilihat dari jauh—jauh dari pandangan sepasang kekasih, melainkan majikan dan bawahannya.

Hisagi dibiarkannya terdiam. Merasa bosan, sesekali ia tatapi gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Novel apa itu?" ujarnya penasaran.

"Novel tentang cinta." jawabnya santai, seolah-olah ia berbicara sendiri. Hisagi pun menatap buku itu, ikut-ikut membaca saking bosannya.

"Cinta ya..." gumamnya kecil.

Menit per menit berlalu tanpa terasa. Nanao tetap memandang penuh keseriusan pada lembaran-lembaran buku yang ia baca. Hisagi sedari tadi terus menerus mendesah bosan, mengingat perlakuan Nanao terhadapnya—seakan-akan ia hanya bodyguard yang terus berada di sisi gadis itu.

Nanao menutup bukunya. "Haahh... romantis sekali..." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa? Novel itu? Memangnya ceritanya seperti apa?" tanya Hisagi penasaran.

Nanao menopang dagunya. "Sebuah kisah yang amat romantis. Sepasang manusia yang tadinya berselisih, lalu pada akhirnya mereka saling mencintai." ia menatap Hisagi. "Kira-kira yang seperti itu bisa terjadi tidak ya? Sungguh lucu rasanya."

Hisagi malah terkikik geli, membuat Nanao penasaran akan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Bagiku yang seperti itu bisa terjadi." ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" ucapnya seraya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Khh..." Hisagi menatap Nanao. "Rahasia."

"Hn?" Nanao memandang heran. "Pelit!" ucapnya sejenak kemudian.

KRING!

"Nampaknya istirahat sudah selesai, nona." Hisagi beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ja nee,"

"Ah, ja nee." kata Nanao sambil membereskan novel yang akan ia pinjam.

Hisagi telah melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut, meninggalkan Nanao di dalam perpustaan itu.

Nanao kembali sendiri di perpustakaan, tanpa kehadiran Hisagi di sana. Ia pun mendengus kecil, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ah... aku memang bodoh. Bertanya akan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kutemukan jawabannya. Tadinya... bukankah kita juga berselisih, Hisagi?" ia tersenyum kecil.

**====0====0====0====

* * *

**

"Kenapa bisa jadi serius? Bukankah perempuan memang merepotkan?"

Hisagi terus menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, memandang awan biru yang terus berputar-putar.

"Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya, huh?" ia terus bergumam.

"Oi Hisagi. Kau melamunkan apa sih dari tadi?" ucap seorang yang kini berada di sebelahnya.

"Eh Kira? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Aku sudah ada di sini sejak pulang bersamamu tadi! Makanya jangan melamun dan melihat awan terus! Lagipula apa sih yang kau pikirkan itu?" protes Kira yang tak merasa diperhatikan.

"Ah, gomen, gomen." Hisagi kembali menatap langit.

"Hisagi, apa yang kau lamunkan itu? Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi jarang melihatmu saat istirahat akhir-akhir ini. Malahan lebih sering aku mendengar jeritan fangirlmu akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa akhir-akhir ini."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Sungguh, tak ada apa-apa."

Kira menatap curiga. Batinnya ingin sekali tahu apa permasalahan Hisagi. Namun sepertinya Hisagi tak mau menceritakannya padanya.

"Bodoh." ujar Hisagi tiba-tiba, dengan disertai sebuah dengusan kesal.

"Eh, apa? Bodoh? Memangnya aku ada salah denganmu hah?" pekik Kira kesal.

"Ng... maaf. Bukan ditujukan padamu."

"Lalu?"

"Pada gadis cerewet itu." ucapnya singkat. Kira hanya melihat dengan tatapan mengerti, mengira yang dimaksud Hisagi ialah fangirlnya yang kian menjadi-jadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Hm. Ya, memang bodoh."

**====0====0====0====

* * *

**

"Cih... kali ini dia lama sekali..." ucap Nanao yang tengah memperhatikan jam dinding.

"Nanao-chan," sebuah suara sapaan mengejutkan Nanao yang tengah menunggu tiba-tiba. Sontak, Nanao pun kaget dibuatnya.

"Kau... Ririn? Kenapa ada di sini? Tak mengejar Hisagi-san seperti biasa?"

Ririn segera menduduki bangku yang berada tepat di sebelah Nanao. Ia pun menopang dagunya, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Haahh... akhir-akhir ini Hisagi-kun selalu menghilang." desahnya. "Aku selalu mencarinya, tapi tak kunjung ketemu. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah saja. Makanya istirahat kali ini, aku ingin berkunjung ke perpustakaan mencarimu." ia menatap Nanao.

Nanao tersenyum miring. "Ahahh... begitu ya. Tapi kenapa harus mencariku? Kau kan punya teman selain aku."

Ririn mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau tak senang kalau aku datang? Lagipula akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghilang entah dimana!" pekik Ririn.

"Eh... tidak. Tak apa-apa. Ah, aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

Nanao beranjak keluar dari tempatnya. Berjalan ke arah pintu perpustakaan, keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun saat hendak berjalan keluar, ia mendapati Hisagi yang hendak memasuki perpustakaan.

"Ah! Kau di situ rupanya!" Nanao segera mendorong Hisagi, menjauhkannya sejauh mungkin dari perpustakaan tersebut, membuat Hisagi heran dan sontak ia terkejut.

"Hei—" perkataan Hisagi segera saja dipotong Nanao yang kini mendekap mulutnya.

"Sshh... diam," perintah Nanao. Ia pun melepaskan dekapannya pada mulut Hisagi dan membiarkan pemuda itu berbicara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hisagi heran.

"Ada seorang fangirlmu di dalam. Sebaiknya jangan masuk, atau kau akan tau akibatnya." ujar Nanao. Hisagi pun segera mengangguk mengerti, kemudian berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut, diikuti Nanao yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Lalu sekarang... kau mau bersembunyi dimana?" tanya Nanao.

"Ayo ke atap."

Seperti yang disarankan Hisagi, mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah atap. Sampailah mereka di atap, hanya berdua saja.

"Jadi... aku akan bersembunyi di sini sampai istirahat berakhir." gumam kecil Hisagi.

Nanao menengadahkan kepalanya menatap awan. "Hmm... tak buruk juga bila di sini. Aku bisa melihat awan. Lagipula tempatnya amat sepi." ujarnya terpana memandangi langit.

"Memandang langit? Ahh... bilang saja bahwa kau hanya ingin berduaan denganku," ucap Hisagi terkekeh, menyebabkan semburat merah nampak di wajah Nanao.

"Huh! Jangan percaya diri dulu! Masih lebih baik memandangi awan putih ini dibanding harus menatapmu berjam-jam!" bantah Nanao.

Hisagi pun tersenyum licik. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu coba saja pandangi wajahku. Kau akan menyesal sesudahnya."

"Ehh... takkan—" kata-kata Nanao terpotong saat Hisagi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah miliknya, membuat Nanao tersentak kaget dan kini wajahnya merah padam. "Kau... ugh..." wajahnya semakin memerah saat senyuman licik Hisagi semakin mengembang.

"Apa? Wajahmu memerah kok saat memandangiku seperti ini."

Hisagi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Nanao semakin ketakutan dan mengambil keputusan untuk memejamkan matanya. Hawa nafas Hisagi semakin menjalar pada wajahnya. Nanao pun semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku... jadi ingin... menciummu." ujar Hisagi, mempercepat detakan jantung Nanao dan membuatnya berdetak tak karuan, menebalkan semburat merah di wajah Nanao.

"Ugh..." Nanao menggigit bibirnya. Tak sanggup ia bernafas bebas dalam keadaan layaknya seperti ini. Yahh... ini sangat tak terduga. Hisagi ialah orang yang sangat agresif—dan Nanao pun baru menyadari hal itu.

"Nanao, aku..."

"Hi-Hisagi!"

Sebuah degupan keras makin tak karuan di jantung Nanao. Gadis itu pun mengambil jalan untuk mendorong pelan Hisagi menjauh dari hadapannya, walau kekuatannya yang penuh keraguan sulit untuk menghadang dada bidang Hisagi. Namun, pada akhirnya, usahanya membuat Hisagi menjauh.

"Aku cuma bercanda!" ucap Hisagi sembari menjauhkan wajahnya, meninggalkan Nanao yang kini pucat pasi, sekaligus merona hingga menyerupai kepiting rebus.

"Me-Menyebalkan!" pekik Nanao kesal. Yang bersangkutan hanya terkikik geli dan acuh terhadap Nanao. "Kau... mesum! Dasar!" ia membuang mukanya.

"Hehehe... habis muka merahmu itu seperti ingin sekali dicium olehku," goda Hisagi.

"E-Enak saja! Huh!" bantahnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya dalam dadanya, dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Marah ya? Gomenasai," Hisagi kembali menjatuhkan dirinya, menduduki tempat di samping Nanao.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak marah? Aku hampir tak bisa bernafas bebas karenamu!"

"Gomen, gomen..."

Nanao yang masih memendam rasa kesalnya, perlahan mulai menenangkan dirinya dan menghela nafas. Ia menatap pasrah pada Hisagi, kemudian sedikit senyum simpul terkembang di bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya... aku tak keberatan," gumam kecil Nanao, namun agak tak disadari oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Eh?"

"Yang tadi itu... lupakan!" pekik Nanao.

Mereka terhenti dari perbincangan, dan kembali terdiam sepi. Angin semilir terkadang lewat meramaikan suasana.

Namun, di balik keheningan ini... Nanao menyimpan sebuah kepasrahan. Ia pun memecah keheningan.

"Kita... kembali saja."

"Kembali? Ke perpustakaan itu?" tanya Hisagi heran. Ia nampak tak yakin mengingat ucapan Nanao mengenai keberadaan salah satu _fangirl_nya.

Nanao menghela nafas pasrah. "Tidak," ia menatap Hisagi berat. "Bukan kembali ke perpustakaan."

Hisagi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lantas?"

"Tapi... kembali pada kehidupan kita yang dulu, dimana kau akan kembali jadi lelaki yang dikejar-kejar, dan akulah si gadis kutubuku." ucap Nanao getir, seakan-akan tak rela.

Hisagi terdiam. Terpaku dengan perkataan Nanao yang bagaikan pedang yang menusuk batinnya.

Nanao mendirikan tubuhnya tegap. Dengan ragu, ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk beranjak kembali ke dunianya yang seharusnya. Wajahnya menampakkan penyesalan, meski berulang kali ditutupinya. Tapi tak berhasil. Wajah penyesalan itu tetap ada.

GREP!

Hisagi menangkap lengan Nanao, menguncinya bersama genggaman tangannya. Nanao mencoba menepisnya, namun, kekuatannya yang penuh keraguan tak sanggup menepis genggaman tangan itu.

"Le-Lepaskan aku." ucap Nanao lemah.

"Tidak."

Nanao menoleh. Berbalik menatap Hisagi yang menatapnya serius. "Kumohon. Lepaskan."

"Aku takkan melepasmu kembali ke kehidupan awal."

Gadis yang bersangkutan mulai membendung tangisnya. Seserius-seriusnya dia, pasti akan jatuh juga. "Hisagi..." nampak bahwa ia hendak mencurahkan tangis.

Hisagi menarik lengan Nanao. Membawa gadis itu mendekat padanya. Ia genggam erat lengan Nanao. Perlahan, ia lepas genggamannya, berbalik melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Nanao.

"Bilang padaku, kau sebenarnya tak mau kembali ke kehidupan itu."

"Hisa—"

"Aku... tak mau berpisah. Biarkan saja kehidupan berjalan seperti ini."

Nanao semakin sulit melepas diri, apalagi setelah Hisagi mempererat pelukannya. Tangisnya nyaris meledak, namun tetap ia tahan.

"Aku... aku tak mau berpisah juga," ujarnya mulai memberat. "Kau terlalu populer. Kadang aku merasa tak layak berada di dekatmu."

Hisagi semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan bicara begitu! Kau lebih layak di dekatku dibanding perempuan-perempuan centil itu!" ia terhenti sejenak. "Kita... tak perlu berpisah, bukan?" ujarnya menatap sendu.

"Kita..." Nanao melepas pelukannya. Menghadap Hisagi, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Tapi..."

"Hng... sudahlah. Namun..." semburat merah perlahan muncul di kedua pipinya. "... Mari mulai dari awal, sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana usulku?" ia menoleh. Membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Aku..." wajah Nanao merona. Ia tersipu. Namun, ia tersenyum sesaat kemudian. "Usul yang bagus. Kenapa tak dicoba?"

Yang bersangkutan tersenyum puas akan respon Nanao. Ia bersyukur. Bersyukur karena cinta pertamanya sukses tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia memandangi Nanao yang tersipu, menghampirinya dan kemudian memeluknya lagi dengan erat.

"Aishiteru, Nanao,"

Hisagi berungkap tulus. Membuat Nanao terpingkal kaget sekaligus senang. Gadis itu pun balas memeluknya, mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aishiteru yo, Hisagi,"

2 insan menatapi matahari senja. Dengan kedua tangan yang bertaut, diiringi 2 buah senyum simpul. Walau canggung, namun pastinya perasaan mereka telah terungkap.

Siapa sangka? Si kutubuku dan si populer benar-benar tersatukan.

_Semua berawal dari tempat berbau buku itu._

.

Owari...

.

.

* * *

Koq endingnya kayak ngegantung gitu yaa? OwO Mika lagi seneng banget ma pair ini! XD Rasanya pas buat di satuin gitu deh!

Another gaje fic persembahan saia. Review please? :3


End file.
